1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable steering column assembly for a vehicle having a locking device.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicles can be equipped with a steering column that adjusts the position of a steering wheel to enhance the comfort and safety of a user. For example, the steering column can provide telescoping movement for moving the steering wheel closer to and away from the user. Also, the steering column can provide raking or tilting movement to move the steering wheel up and down relative to the user. These features cooperate to enable the user to adjust the steering wheel to a desired, convenient position for operating the vehicle and for enabling the steering wheel to be moved out of the way to provide greater access to getting into and out of the driver's seat of the vehicle. Further, when a vehicle is in a collision, the adjustable steering column is often designed to collapse in a controlled manner to minimize injury to the driver. The adjustment mechanism, which provides the requisite telescoping, raking and/or tilting adjustment, is often in conflict with the safety release mechanism that provides the controlled collapse of the steering column.
Although some solutions have been contemplated, there remains a need to provide a cost-effective means of axially constraining inner and outer steering column jackets during collapse of the steering column while still allowing the necessary adjustment during normal operating conditions. The subject invention is designed to fix the inner and outer steering column jackets together for providing a more repeatable collapse load curve.